OriginsYojimbo
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: Sephiroth of FF7 and Yojimbo are one and the same but how can this be? How can the Silver haired guy be the pricey Aeon? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

"But I cannot grow, Till you eat the last of me,  
Oh when will I be free,And you, a parasite,  
Just find another host, Just another fool to roast," System of A Down - Needles.  
  
"All the world I've seen before me passing by,  
Silent my voice, I've got no choice  
All the world I've seen before me passing by," System of A Down- ATWA  
----------------  
  
I thought of this idea while chatting to a writer friend of mine on MSN. I was thinking how cool it would be if future FF games had characters from previous games as summons. Then the idea of Sephiroth being Yojimbo popped into my head. So I thought that I would release a fic with this premise. This is how Sephiroth becomes the gillionaire Aeon.  
  
Featured fic- Cold Winds by Marsbar15 -http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=858459  
  
Just so you know in every chapter I'll post a link to a story on fanfiction.net that I feel is worthy of a mention. The first one is a little biased as I'm friends with the author but the story is great. Three thumbs up.  
  
  
Origins-Yojimbo.  
  
Mako Eyez.  
  
In a flurry of silver his tale ended and his story began.  
  
After his defeat at the hand's of Gaia's saviour Cloud Strife, the Great General Sephiroth found himself in the great sea of souls, the Lifestream.  
  
He wore the same clothes he had been wearing before his defeat. Those same pair of black jeans and black boots. His chest was bare and he clutched the Masamune in his right hand.   
  
He glanced around the emerald cavern and down to the green river. While he was looking at the sights he felt a sudden pain in his knee. He looked down to see a one-foot tall tonberry.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted as he made eye contact with the little green creature.  
  
"Jenova," He said in a low voice. "Come with I Jenova."  
  
"I am not Jenova!" Sephiroth yelled angrily.  
  
"Planet is wrong never, you Jenova." The creature waved his hand as a way of saying 'follow me' and Sephiroth did so.  
  
The creature stopped before a solid emerald wall. "Come with I Jenova." It said again. Figuring it was futile to argue Sephiroth nodded his head. The tonberry waved his arms around and the wall vanished. The tiny being walked through the doorway and Sephiroth followed.  
  
  
Sephiroth stood alone in front of three large stones of equal size that were unsurprisingly green in colour. On each stone rested a different creature. The stone on the left supported the same tonberry that Sephiroth had already had the pleasure of meeting, upon the centre stone stood a black and yellow striped mog who looked like a two-foot tall bumble bee and on the final stood a flame red coloured moomba.  
  
"Jenova," Said the mog in a deep and frightening voice. "You have been charged with crimes against the planet, how do you plead?"  
  
"I am not Jenova, I am Sephiroth!" He yelled with disrespect.  
  
"Curious," Said the mog. " The planet recognises you a Jenova."  
  
"It's strange," Sephiroth tried to explain. "I have Jenova cells without my body, maybe that makes sense."  
  
"Does it yes!" Yelled the moomba.  
  
"Alright Sephiroth, how do you plead?" The mog said almost sarcastically.  
  
"I plead not guilty." He replied.  
  
His response made the mog angry.  
  
"Not guilty? Did you not burn down Nibelhiem? Did you not kill the last of the Ancients? Did you not summon meteor?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"But nothing!" Yelled the mog which would have been comical if the smaller being had not been deciding his fate. "You did all of these things and then some."  
  
"It was me but it wasn't, Jenova had infected my mind, my spirit, even my body. I was not responsible for my actions. Please understand my plight." Sephiroth pleaded.  
  
"Very well." Said the mog.  
  
"Fight soul for you will." Said the moomba.  
  
"Coliseum of souls, there you fight." Said the tonberry.  
  
Everything went white. When Sephiroth came to he was standing in the centre of a coliseum.  
  
There were many people in the crowds but one amongst the millions stood out. She was there, Aeris was there.  
  
He looked at her and a tear ran from his eyes. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry." before he was interrupted by the mog's voice.  
  
"Sephiroth, you will fight for your soul. If you lose you will be locked in and under sea cavern and never released, if you win you will regain your soul and be give your after life freedom."  
  
"Very well," Sephiroth agreed. "I'll do it."  
  
Aeris entered the coliseum. Sephiroth glanced at her. He threw his sword to the ground.   
  
"No! I won't kill her!" He yelled.  
  
The girl vanished.  
  
"Your punishment is incarceration." Said the mog.  
  
"No! You tricked me!" Sephiroth yelled back.  
  
"We did no such thing, you lost."  
  
"Wait!" A voice from the crowd yelled. It was Aeris.  
  
She ran through the crowd and to the ledge that the three judges sat upon.  
  
"Reason what have you to question us?" Asked the moomba  
  
"I, I know this man, in fact I was killed at his hands but I do know he is truly sorry. His actions to harm the planet were not of his own doings but of Jenova's. Jenova committed these crimes not him."  
  
"I understand young lady," Said the mog. "Yet we still have to do something with him."  
  
"Can't you send him back? He at least deserves a chance to live his own life."  
  
"We cannot send him to Gaia, he would surely be killed for his crimes and be right back here again."  
  
The tonberry mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Pardon?" Asked the mog.  
  
"Um, thinking was I of Spira."  
  
"Spira!" The mog yelled. "What a great idea!"  
  
The tonberry smiled.  
  
"Sephiroth, we have decided you will be given another chance at life on the troubled planet of Spira. It is a harsh world with a recurring threat, you must help others if you wish to have a peaceful afterlife."  
  
"Thank you and Aeris, thank you also I am truly sorry that our paths crossed in such away." He wiped a forming tear from his eye.  
  
Aeris noted his sadness and jumped from the ledge that she was standing on. She ran to Sephiroth with open arms. Sephiroth hugged her and held her afraid to let go.  
  
"Please," Aeris said. "Don't cry. I know it wasn't your fault, none of it was."  
  
"I am very sorry." He replied.  
  
"Don't be, I'm with my family now. My mother and father are here for me so I'm not alone. Now go do yourself proud."  
  
She removed herself from his grip. Sephiroth took his sword from the ground and held it firm once more.  
  
Aeris kissed his cheek and said "Good bye."   
  
Sephiroth smiled at her. The mog waved his arms and Sephiroth was gone.  
  
  
The end of chapter one. What did you think please review and let me know.  
  
Til next chapter.......... 


	2. Enter the Daigoro

Featured Fic- Trancending Reality By Merrielle (Don't hold me to it the name keeps changing) http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=203826 A crossover of FF7,8,9 that works. A story that I deprived myself of sleep for.  
  
  
  
Straight on this long, continuing road  
There is surely something to believe in  
Like a traveler in the midst of the wind  
I have my eyes on the northern sky  
The passionate feelings that were beginning to vanish  
Once again sway in radiance in my chest  
I don't want the tears to spill  
As so not to lose to my weaker self  
In eyes holding only an unadorned spirit  
There are great, unseen wings  
I open my arms while singing  
To embrace the perpetuity of time  
To be tied to life  
Straight on this long, continuing road  
There is surely something to believe in. - Pure heart by Rikki (Translation)  
  
That song apeals to me very strongly. I believe that the lyrics have parts similar to my story. On to the story.  
  
Origins-Yojimbo- Chapter Two.  
  
Mako Eyez  
  
Chapter two- Enter the Daigoro.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth lay unconscious in a mass of ruins. The skies were dull and grey. He lay on what was once steps with his legs from the knees down submerged in water. Slowly he came back to consciousness. He looked around and noticed the Masamune embedded in the ground next to him. He pulled himself to his feet and yanked the sword from the ground. He rubbed his fore head as he was feeling quite groggy. He noticed something peculiar, he didn't feel like he did on Gaia. He didn't feel invincible he felt human. It seemed to him that the Jenova cells had been removed from his body, he was now an ordinary man in an extraordinary circumstance.  
  
He was cold and hungry. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't help him. He decided to try and find a way out of this strange, misty place. He crossed a concrete bridge and looked down below. There was a ship and he could clearly see a few bodies on board. He saw a smaller being slip on the ship's deck. As the blue haired creature slipped he banged his head against a barrier on the ship and flipped over the side into the water. Sephiroth thought to himself that if he was going to start helping others now would be a good time. Before diving into the icy cold waters he noticed a large fish-like monster approaching the slowly submerging body. He threw himself from the bridge and into the water. Using all the power he could find within himself he swam towards the monster.  
  
The giant fish growled at him and bared it's razor sharp teeth. As it swam to Sephiroth he lifted the Masamune which was heavier than usual due to the water. He held it pointing directly at the thing. It came closer very swiftly but for a being so big it's IQ was very low. It received a blade through it's eye for it's troubles. It winced in pain as Sephiroth removed his blade. As a last ditch attempt a defeating the man the creature swam lower and sunk it's teeth into the man's leg tearing the flesh. It's mouth opened once more and the creature floated to the surface. It was dead.  
  
Ignoring his own horrendous wound Sephiroth swam down and grabbed what now seemed to be a young boy. He swam to the surface holding the boy. A long pole with a hoop on the end was lowered. Sephiroth help put the boy within the hoop and the young boy was pulled to safety. When the boy had been placed on board the stick was lowered once more. Sephiroth placed himself within the hoop and lost consciousness again. He body went limp but he kept a vice like grip on his weapon.  
  
One day later Sephiroth woke up in a strange room. He lay in a bed with silk sheets in a room which seemed to be made of tree roots. He focused his eyes on the young boy sitting on a wicker chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Sephiroth asked the boy.  
  
The boy stood up, his blue robes waved in the air as he did so.  
  
"You're in Gaudosalam," Said the boy in an upper-class accent. "You were brought here after saving me, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Sephiroth leaped out of bed to realise that he was completely naked. He looked at the boy nervously. He stood before the blue haired boy in all his nakedness. They both blushed.  
  
"Erm, Your clothes are over there." The boy said pointing the a chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
Sephiroth grabbed the silk sheet and covered himself.  
  
"Can you give me a few minutes boy? I can't call you boy, you do have a name right?"   
  
"I'll return when you've composed yourself," The boy smiled. " And my name is Seymour, Seymour Guado."  
  
"Give me a few minutes Seymour."  
  
"Very well." Seymour said as he left the room.  
  
Sephiroth removed the sheet once more and looked at his leg. The wound had vanished. Sephiroth figured that this world must use magic also.  
  
He climbed across the bed and put on his clothes. He walked across the room and through the door that Seymour had exited through. Sephiroth looked in the hall way to see two men with strange skin chasing after a small golden pup. The men put on a comical performance, yelling and shouting at the dog until the creature ran and jumped into Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth held the pup and held it away from the two men.  
  
"Give us the creature!" Yelled one of the men.  
  
"If I do, you'll harm him." Sephiroth responded.  
  
"He fouled on Maester Jyscal's antique rug! He can not be allowed to roam freely." The man said angrily.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't repeat his actions, If you allow me to be his keeper."  
  
"Suit yourself," The man said rudely. "But if he does anything at all wrong we will have his head and yours."  
  
"Sounds fair," Sephiroth said sarcastically. "You have my word."  
  
Deciding that he would be safer in the bedroom Sephiroth walked back into the room with the pup in his arms. He kicked of his boots and lay on the bed again. He let the pup sit on his chest.  
  
The golden animal began to bark in a cute manner, it began panting and licking Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth giggled like a young child as the dog's tongue lapped his face. It jumped from his stomach to the mattress and rolled onto it's back exposing it's own stomach. Sephiroth began to tickle it's tummy while the creature rocked back and forth. After a few moments the dog stopped being playful and curled next to Sephiroth.  
  
"We've got to give you a name little cub." Sephiroth thought of possible names. "I've got it! I'll call you Daigoro."   
  
Sephiroth gained this name from a graphic novel he had read once named Lone Wolf and Cub, the cub of the tale, a young child was named Daigoro. Sephiroth found that quite an interesting name.  
  
The door creaked open slowly. Seymour emerged from the doorway carrying a tray of food. He carried some sort of pudding, a plate of vegetables and murky liquid in a glass.  
  
"It seem that you have made a new friend." Seymour said.  
  
"I have," Sephiroth smiled. "I've also made a few enemies."  
  
"Don't worry about them, they are just old men with time to kill. I thought you could use something to eat."  
  
"You thought correctly."   
  
Seymour carried the tray over to Sephiroth and placed it on a bed side cabinet.  
  
"Sir, I do not know your name." Seymour said awaiting an answer.  
  
  
"I'm Sephiroth."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why were you out there?"  
  
"I was in a battle and I woke up there."  
  
"You must have been in contact with Sin. People who come in contact with the toxins suffer memory loss."  
  
Sephiroth had no idea what this Sin thing was but he decided to play along. He lifted to bowl of pudding and put it beside Daigoro. The pup awoke from his sleep and began to lap up the food.  
  
Seymour looked at Sephiroth strangely.   
  
"I'm surprised your dog is eating that stuff, I know I wouldn't."  
  
Sephiroth smiled at him before he tucked into the vegetables. After he finished his food and drank whatever was in that glass he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Seymour, I hope you don't mind my asking but what race are you and those men?"  
"We are Gaudo but not so much me I am the only recorded Human-Gaudo in existence." Seymour said sadly.  
Sephiroth gave him a pitiful look. It was honest pity not mockery.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality but I feel I must leave, I have many things to do."  
  
"Very well but please wait a few moments."  
  
Seymour left the room while Sephiroth got dressed. Before Sephiroth had finished placing on the second boot Seymour returned carrying a wide brimmed hat like those associated with Samurai and a long flowing red cape.  
  
Sephiroth took the hat and the cape from Seymour and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit to himself that it looked good on him.  
  
"One more thing," Seymour said and the clicked his fingers. Three men entered the room carrying the Masamune which was now encased in a sheath decorated with purple and red gems that sparkled in the light, similar gems were on parts of the handle, it also had a strap so that he would no longer need to carry it but could strap it over his back.  
  
"This is my way of thanking you for saving my life, I hope you don't mind the customisation."  
  
"I love it!" Sephiroth yelled happily.  
  
"We have a ship going to Luca if you wish to be taken there. Free of course."  
  
"Luca?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"The largest city in Spira."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"If you follow our blitzball team to the shore they will escort you to Luca, they're playing in the tournament."  
  
"Thank you for everything Seymour, until we meet again."  
  
"I'm sure we will he replied."  
  
He took the sword and attached it to his back. He lifted Daigoro in his free hands and left the room to see the Blitzers leaving.  
  
Sephiroth left with the Blitzers and after arriving at their private dock, went on the boat.   
After taking a nap on one of the boat's many beds Sephiroth awoke to hear the noises that could only be heard at a major sports event. The excitement could be felt before they even docked. Even Daigoro felt the excitement as he was barking and jumping around happily. His tail wagged frantically while Sephiroth could only giggle.  
  
  
That's it for chapter two. Please review, thank you.  
  
If you didn't get what I meant with the Samurai-like hat go to this webpage.  
http://www.arcticnightfall.com/ninjascroll/pix/images/image005.jpg  
Even though it's on a ninja you'll get the idea. 


	3. Of Monks and Horny Pups

Featured fic- Utimecia's Reign- Future seed by Leonhart4. - An inner head view of one of Squall's descendants about the war against the sourceress. This is a one chapter story but worth reading, go see!  
  
In the memory you will find me, Eyes burning up, The darkness holding me tightly, Until the sun rises up. - Linkin Park Forgotten.  
  
Now what you all came for.  
  
Origins-Yojimbo Chapter four. Of Monks and horny pups. Mako Eyez  
  
Sephiroth dressed himself but didn't wear the cape, he strapped the sword to his back and carried the cape over his arm. It was incredibly warm in Luca so he decided it would be foolish to wear such a heavy piece of clothing. Daigoro stopped jumping around and looked at Sephiroth as if it knew he was leaving. Sephiroth walked through the cabin door and to the ship's deck.  
  
Shortly after the ship docked, the Gaudo Glories, Sephiroth and Daigoro walked off board.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Yelled on of the Gaudo. "Master Seymour told me to give you this." He pulled a pouch from his pocket and threw it to Sephiroth. "There's three thousand gil in there, use it wisely."  
  
"Thank you, I will."  
  
"We wish you luck in your journey and remember that you are always welcome in Gaudosalam."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Until we me again."  
  
"Until then."  
  
The group of Gaudo walked away. Sephiroth looked to Daigoro.  
  
"Have you ever been here?" He asked the dog. Daigoro glanced up at hem. "Me neither, let's go."  
  
Sephiroth walked to the focal point of the town, the Blitzball stadium. He was intrigued to see what this game was like, he thought he may even give it a try. As he entered the building he looked around for a reception desk but there wasn't one it seemed the game was free to watch.  
  
He walked up the stairs as did the pup. He looked around for a place to sit in the far corner in the first row. He found a chair and placed the red cape over it and leaned his weapon against a wall beside him. He patted his knee and Daigoro jumped up. He lay with on his front paws on Sephiroth's lap.  
  
The noise of flooding water filled the arena. Sephiroth looked as a large Sphere of water appeared in the centre of the stadium, he had no idea what to thing but he was intrigued.  
  
A voice echoed through the structure through various speakers. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to today's game between the Al Bhed Psyches and the Luca Goers. I'd talk more but I know all you guys wanna see is the game. So , Blitz off!"  
  
As the commentator finished speaking the pool had finished being filled up. The physics were unusual indeed. Sephiroth couldn't figure out how the water kept it's shape and floated in the air.  
  
"Must be magic." He said out loud.  
  
Two groups of five people entered the pool from each end. A ball was then dropped into the pool and the game began.  
  
Sephiroth sat in awe at the game and started yelling for the Luca Goers to win.  
  
"That's strange," Spoke a rough voice. "You're Al Bhed and you're cheering on the Goers."  
  
Sephiroth turned to face the man who appeared to be a monk of some sort. "Actually I'm not Al Bhed." He had only realised that Al Bheds were human by watching the game.  
  
"Sorry, It's your eyes, usually only Al Bhed have green eyes."  
  
"It's alright, since we're talking, do you have a name?"  
  
"I'm Auron, a warrior monk."  
  
"I'm Sephiroth, I guess you could call me an adventurer."  
  
"You ever been here before?" Auron asked him.  
  
"My first time."  
  
"You'll like it here everyone is-" Auron paused as a few small shell like pods soared through the air towards them. "Sins Spawn!" He yelled.  
  
"Sin what?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Sin spawn! You can use that big sword right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, help me fight these things."  
  
"Why not?" Sephiroth replied as he shrugged.  
  
As soon as the pods hit the ground Daigoro leapt from Sephiroth's lap and on to the floor.  
  
Sephiroth grabbed his sword and stood in a battle stance. The monk did the same.  
  
"Now!" Auron yelled.  
  
People ran around in various directions trying to avoid the monsters that emerged from the shells. Sephiroth and Auron ran toward the monsters.  
  
As one of the creatures attempted to pounce on a young boy Auron charged at it. He raised his sword above it's head and brought it down with all his strength. He hacked off the head of the creature but it kept moving. He kicked it in the chest making it flip on to it's chest and drove his sword through it's heart.  
  
Sephiroth spotted another attempting to attack a woman. He ran to her aid. He swung his sword at the monster. As his sword sliced through the air it also sliced though the monster cutting it in half.  
  
A distance from where Sephiroth and Auron were another child was screaming in horror at the monster coming her way. Sephiroth and Auron started to charge towards the beast. Daigoro had also seen the girl panic. He was closer than the two and ran toward her. As he got close he jumped into the air and performed a type of drop kick on the monster, kicking like a mule. The beast lost it's footing and slipped under a safety barrier and started falling to the floor below.  
  
As it plummeted it wriggled and squealed. Twenty foot below the floor that the fiends had attacked there sat a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. The statue showed him holding his sword up high. The monster fell directly into the sword. The only metal part of the statue pierced through it's chest, killing it a few moments later.  
  
A few more walked toward Sephiroth and Auron. Effortlessly they slashed through the group. The fiends turned into pyre flies and floated into the air.  
  
"I need a drink." Auron said. "You want one?"  
  
"I guess we deserve it." Sephiroth responded. "Just one minute I need to get my cape."  
  
As Sephiroth left to retrieve his cape Daigoro sniffed around Auron's heels. The man saw him and couldn't help but notice how cute the golden pup was.  
  
"Hello." Auron said. He placed his sword on the floor and began to stroke Daigoro's ears. He laughed slightly as the pup's leg began to shake.  
  
Sephiroth returned with his cloak draped over his arm and his sword strapped to his back.  
  
"That's a nice pet you have, he'll grow to be a fighter." Auron said as he took the sword from the floor and stood upright.  
  
"He already is a hero." Sephiroth responded.  
  
"Hey," Auron said. "Come on and help me get drunk."  
  
Sephiroth laughed.  
  
The monk and the adventurer exited the stadium and went to Luca's 'Bar Doom'. As the attempted to enter a doorman stopped them.  
  
"Sorry guys," Said the door man. "You gotta leave your weapons outside."  
  
Auron turned to Sephiroth. "Leave your sword in there," He pointed to a nearby shed. "He'll look after them."  
  
Normally Sephiroth would never have parted with his weapon but he knew that he could trust Auron. He agreed and placed his sword in the shed as did Auron. Now that they were unarmed the doorman permitted their entrance.  
  
As they entered the establishment various men greeted Auron but more or less ignored Sephiroth completely. Daigoro got more of a welcome than his master.  
  
They took a seat. They sat on a small sofa in the corner of the bar with a table sat in front.  
  
"I'm going to get a beer, do you want one?" Auron asked.  
  
"Yes." Sephiroth responded.  
  
As Auron left to get the drinks Sephiroth looked around to see where Daigoro was. The dog was hiding behind his feet. He lifted the pup and placed him on the seat beside him. He glanced around the place and could see people looking at him.  
  
"Damn Al Bhed." He heard some one say. He had no idea why they felt this way about the Al Bhed.  
  
Auron returned and placed the drinks on the table. He leaned toward Sephiroth and whispered in his ear. "Just ignore those fools."  
  
"I will." Sephiroth responded. "So you're a warrior monk?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Yes. You should consider it as an occupation, we could use a man with your skills. Right now we are just patrolling for Sin Spawn."  
  
"What is this 'Sin' thing? I understand I sound like a fool but I really do not know."  
  
"Sin is a large monster that is capable of mass destruction. A summoner will summon a beast to destroy Sin When the final Aeon is summoned the summoner is killed. We, in league with the crusaders are helping in the fight."  
  
"So those pods were part of that beast?"  
  
"Yes, it will be gone soon though. I believe Lord Atla is almost in Zanarkand. He will receive the final Aeon and Sin will be killed but sadly will be reborn in ten years. We call this period of peace, 'The Calm. How could you not know this?"  
  
"I'm not actually from Spira, I was sent here and given a chance to make up for my sins. I understand it sounds strange but it is true. I've been sent to help others."  
  
"Your story is strange but I believe you. If you wish to help people you should become a warrior monk like me."  
  
"I think you're right. I will."  
  
"Great," Auron cheered. "We need some new guys anyway. I'll put in a word for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I should thank you, we need all the help we can get."  
  
Sephiroth and Auron banged their glasses together and drank to the occasion. Everything seemed great until a drunken Al Bhed hater spotted Sephiroth. He noted the green eyes and felt like starting trouble. The man staggered to the table with a bottle in his hand.  
  
"Hey yoush!" He yelled. His words were slurred due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "You bashtards are the reashon I don't have a brother. It'sh you're fault Sin keeps coming. I hate you bashtards!"  
  
He smashed the bottle across the table sending shard of glass across the table. He swung the broken bottle at Sephiroth who ducked. As Sephiroth ducked he punched the man at the bottom of his rib cage, restricting his breathing and causing the man to fall to the floor. Sephiroth knew he would recover but would be breathless for a while. He looked to Auron and Auron nodded. They left to half full glassed on the table and stood up. Daigoro jumped to the floor and all three of them walked out.  
  
They retrieved their weapons and walked a short distance.  
  
"What's going on? What's this anti-Al Bhed thing about?"  
  
"Take a seat," Auron told him pointing to a bench. Sephiroth sat down. "Some people believe that Sin is a punishment for us using machina, machines. The Al Bhed are known for their machina usage so some fools blame them for Sin's return."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I hate to do this but you have to decided quickly. Do you truly wish to become a warrior monk? The boat for Bevelle leaves in a short while and I must be on it."  
  
Sephiroth realised that he had no choice. If he stayed here without knowing anyone he would surely attract trouble from anti-Al Bhed. It would be best to be with some one that he trusts and right now he trusted Auron.  
  
"I'm sure." He replied.  
  
"Daigoro can come to right?"  
  
"It's slightly unusual but we need more people so badly that they would make an exception."  
  
They heard a woman scream. The looked to see a woman at and item stall jumping around. They also noticed that Daigoro was attempting to have intercourse with her leg.  
  
"Daigoro!" Come here!" Sephiroth yelled.  
  
Auron laughed. "Oh this reminds me, if you wish to be a monk you must become celibate although it may be slightly harder for the pup." Auron held his sides and laughed louder.  
  
"Daigoro!" Sephiroth yelled louder. The pup stopped what he was doing and left the woman alone. "I'm sorry miss!" Sephiroth yelled.  
  
The woman turned away in an attempt to hide her ruby coloured face.  
  
The two men talked more about the life of a warrior monk. A loud bell rang out signalling that it was time to leave.  
  
The two men and the dog ran to the docks and boarded the ship bound for Bevelle. Sephiroth leaned on the banister on the side of the ship while Auron stood beside him.  
  
"You made the right choice." Auron said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so." Sephiroth replied.  
  
The sun set as the ship sailed into the horizon. Within a few minutes Luca was out of sight  
  
Chapter Four soon.  
  
As for the chapter title it just popped into my head. I am insane you know.  
  
The Daigoro drop-kick is something that you'll understand better if you actually see it in the game. I figured I'd use the actual attack from the game. In case you haven't clicked on yet, this story is set in Spira's past roughly when Seymour is six. Yes Auron is the cool young guy we've seen in the Jecht Spheres. This is before his meeting with Braska. So Sephiroth is gonna be a monk? what a good way to piss off fangirls. I'm kidding of course. Please review, when you do you enter a prize draw to be set up with the FF guy or girl of your choice.  
  
Maybe not. 


	4. Beautiful Brunette Belgemine Bound for B...

Origins-Yojimbo- Chapter four.  
  
Beautiful, Brunette, Belgemine Bound for Bevelle.  
(Tounge twister and a title, aren't I good to you?)  
  
  
On with the tale.  
  
He looked out to the horizon. The wind made his hair dance as the gentle ocean spray brushed against his face. In thought he lost himself.   
He simply couldn't grasp reality. Somehow he had gone from being Jenova's puppet to joining a group of warrior monks. Things were changing too fast. He held the masamune in his hand and tilted it to the left then to the right as he admired the shimmering gems. Even his sword had changed. The remodel was well designed but he would miss the old plain sword. The old masamune was a weapon of death this now was the weapon of justice. Just as his life had, his blade had also changed.  
  
He released a sigh and began to put the sword in it's sheath once more. As he moved the sword a girl who was approaching him jumped back.  
  
"Hey! You could hurt some one with that thing!" The girl yelled as she narrowly missed the blade.   
  
He placed the sword in the sheath and turned to face the girl. His eyes absorbed the image of the beautiful brunette. He stood in silence for a few moments. He was trying to find an exit from those hazel eyes. He suddenly came back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." He said politely.  
  
"Hey, drop the miss! Call me Bel, it's short for Belgemine."  
  
"Sorry Bel."  
  
"It's okay cutie. You have a name too right?"  
  
"Call me Sephiroth, it's short for, it isn't short for anything."  
  
She smiled at him pleasantly.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Bevelle I guess, I intend to become a warrior monk."  
  
"That cause," She sighed. "They take all the cute ones and make them celibate."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"What's your story?"  
  
"I want to become a summoner just as my grandmother was."  
  
"I wish you luck."  
  
"Much appreciated."  
  
They stood in silence just looking at each other. Both felt safe and secure even in the silence of each other.  
  
  
"Sin!" Echoed a man's voice.  
  
Instantly Sephiroth faced the stern of the boat. He could clearly see a mass of tentacles appear.   
  
"Bel! Go down stairs!" Sephiroth yelled.  
  
Without hesitation she did so. As Belgemine ran down the steps Auron walked up them. His red cloak was absent from his person.  
  
He met up with Sephiroth who now stood with the blade pointing outwards. Sephiroth hacked and slashed at the tentacles. He noticed Auron fighting beside him. He also noticed the absence of the cape.  
  
"Aren't you feeling a little naked?" Sephiroth asked as he cut through the limbs.  
  
"Ever so slightly, the pup fell asleep on it and I didn't wish to wake him." He replied amongst the slices.  
  
In a perfectly performed ballet of sword manoeuvres the two great warriors disposed of the tentacles. When Sin felt that enough pain had been inflicted upon itself it fled from the vicinity.  
  
They complemented each other on their swordplay and Auron left. Once again he passed Belgemine on the stairway.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled as she ran toward the silver haired man.  
  
"Hi!" He yelled as he waved.  
  
She came close to him. "You're quite the warrior."  
  
"Thank you, I guess it's in the blood," He paused for a moment and looked slightly depressed. "At least it was in the blood."  
  
"Hey, I want to show you something," She said as she placed her hand down her blouse. "Look at these." She pulled out a necklace with two rings attached to it.  
  
Sephiroth adverted his eyes as soon as he saw her hand go there.  
  
"Relax," She said. "I know I am quite forward, but I don't show my those to men I've just met." Sephiroth faced her once more with blushed cheeks. She giggled.  
  
"You're cute when you blush."  
  
She took both rings off of her necklace and took Sephiroth's hand. "I'd ask you out on a date but your occupation prevents that. So I'll be your friend and I will give you this ring."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It may seem strange but I have a deep feeling that what I'm doing is right." She placed the ring on his finger. "Now we're no longer strangers we're friends."  
  
She released his hand. Sephiroth flexed his finger. "Thank you." He said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Shortly later Sephiroth and Belgemine began to chat or more accurately Sephiroth began to listen. He preferred it that anyway. His memories consisted of mental and physical torture, of slaying innocent girls and of attempted planetary destruction. Around her he got a nice feeling. It was too bad he had set his sights on becoming a warrior monk. It was his choice and he was sticking too it.  
  
Later that day just after nightfall they arrived in Bevelle. The many summoners and monks left the ship. Sephiroth stopped outside of Bevelle's gates and looked up to see a huge white dragon like creature circling the city. Daigoro was at his heels. The pup started barking wildly at the flying beast.   
  
"Auron!" Sephiroth yelled.  
  
Belgemine tapped Sephiroth's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about him, that's just Evrae, Bevelle's guardian. He'll do you no harm." She said softly to him."  
  
"Yes?" Auron asked.  
  
"Um," Sephiroth scratched his head. "Nothing." He smiled as Auron looked at him strangely.  
  
"Very well. Welcome to Bevelle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The group wandered into Bevelle's town centre where Sephiroth's life as a monk would begin. He hadn't even become a monk yet but had been tempted by the girl, he couldn't help but wonder if the monk's life truly did suit him but still he had made a commitment.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Okay some notes. Belgemine- You know her right? The unsent summoner from Remiem Temple? The cute brunette? I was also thinking of including the littlest magus sister but I'm not sure yet. I know the Sin we all know and hate doesn't have tentacles but this is another form of it. I'm gonna leave you with one name that you will not understand yet.  
  
Sin-Ra (Not Shin-ra)  
  
Please review. Sin-Ra will make sense in about two or three chapters. 


	5. Pure Heart

Origins- Yojimbo- Chapter 5 Pure heart. By Mako Eyez.  
  
Sephiroth walked into the city square with Belgemine by his side. Although wrong to his vows to Auron he began to think of holding Belgemine, of confiding in her. His mind played out a little fantasy of Evrea going berserk and attempting to attack his Bel and he, the silver haired knight coming to her aid. He would be the knight that would save the princess and once the evil was vanquished they would live happily ever after.  
  
But that couldn't be, could it? He had made a promise to his new friend, a heartfelt promise and one he intended to keep.  
  
A finger pressed against his shoulder. "Hey! Wake up sweetie!" Belgemine yelled, in a loud yet calming voice.  
  
"Uh, I-" Sephiroth attempted a decent response, he really did but he was still lost in his day dream.  
  
"Hope you weren't dreaming of me." The beauty said in a saucy manner.  
  
"Of course not," Sephiroth smiled. "I'm a monk remember." When he said those words he felt sore inside, as if his heart was being squeezed.  
  
"Yes, of course." She replied.  
  
Auron had been staring at the two for a while. His red robe fluttered in the wind as he stood looking at Sephiroth with a serious look on his face; an almost disappointed look.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Auron yelled. "Come this way." He gained Sephiroth's attention with a wave of his hand and walked away. Daigoro closely followed Auron.  
  
"I guess you should go," Belgemine said sounding sad. "Go on."  
  
"Please don't look like that," Sephiroth said in a calming manner. "I promise we'll meet again. After all we are in the same town."  
  
She smiled that beautiful smile. "Until we meet again sweetie."  
  
He winked. He turned and ran to Auron.  
  
Sephiroth noticed how much he had been changing. He couldn't believe he just winked at her. This wasn't the old General Sephiroth; which was a good thing. He was different now. He was happy.  
  
Sephiroth caught up to Auron. They both stopped outside of an old mansion.  
  
"What now?" Sephiroth asked Auron.  
  
"Now," He took a breath. "Now we wait."  
  
"So what happens next?"  
  
"You will be tried but don't worry. I've seen you fight, you'll do well."  
  
"What will I be fighting?  
  
"Just a few fiends."  
  
"A few fiends? This wont be any trouble."  
  
"And a Sin spawn."  
  
"Alright, I knew there would be a catch."  
  
The door to the mansion opened. A man in brown robes walked through the doorway.  
  
"Auron!" He said happily. "It's good to see you, is this a new recruit I see before me?"  
  
"Thank you, he is."  
  
"Well, do you have a name son?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "I am Sephiroth, I wish to join the cause."  
  
Daigoro barked.  
  
"He is Daigoro, my companion."  
  
"We don't permit animals but If your skills are so good that Auron took notice, you must be great so we will allow it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you wish to take the trials follow me." The robed man walked back into his home.  
  
"Are you coming?" Sephiroth asked Auron.  
  
"I cannot, we all must take the trials alone."  
  
"Alright, could you look after Daigoro for me?"  
  
"I'll take care of the pup."  
  
"Will you wait here?"  
  
"It wont take too long, I'll be here."  
  
"Thank you Auron."  
  
"It's fine, now go, the trails await."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and jogged into the mansion.  
  
A butler inside instructed Sephiroth to go down a nearby stair case. Sephiroth walked down cautiously. He didn't know much about the trials so he did not wish to be the victim of a surprise attack.  
  
As he walked down the staircase he could see the smiling face of the robed man.  
  
"Always be on alert, that's the way a warrior monk should be."  
  
Sephiroth nodded as he had no idea what to say.  
  
"My boy," The robed man said. "Walk through that door and the trials will begin." Sephiroth removed his cape and hat, he dropped the pieces of clothing on the floor and proceeded to the trails.  
  
He walked into the room which was dark and dingy but still retained some light. Two dog-like creatures and what looked like a large floating eyeball with wings were his companions. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword.  
  
The two dogs pounced on him simultaneously, with one swing of his sword the two beasts turned to pyre flies. The eyeball cast thunder on Sephiroth, the dodged the bolt narrowly by throwing himself to the floor. He regained his footing and swung the sword upwards slicing the thing in half, creating a light show in the process.  
  
Sephiroth stood in a victory pose. He had forgotten about the Sin Spawn already but was reminded when the thing fell through the ceiling.  
  
He steeped into his battle stance, all of his weight resting on his hind foot, sword held out facing the monster. He yelled and ran towards the thing. The crab like creature scuttled around him. Sephiroth attempted to slice through it's shell. As his blade hit the shell of the best it bounced back with such force that he fell to the floor. He dropped his sword and flipped to his feet. Grabbing the blade he then thrust it through a small fleshy opening where the creature's face was. His sword passed completely through the sins spawn. He withdrew his sword. It was clean as always. The mythical sword repelled blood as said the legend.  
  
Sephiroth stood panting, slightly tired after the battle.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" Yelled the robed man as he walked toward Sephiroth. He reached out his hand and shook Sephiroth's. "You will make a fine addition to our cause, you are now officially a Bevelle Warrior Monk."  
  
"Thank you." Sephiroth said as he blushed slightly.  
  
"You are free to go." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, good bye."  
  
"Take care."  
  
Sephiroth ran from the basement and up the stairs. He charged past the house staff and out of the front door.  
  
Auron looked at him and smiled. "Well done, I knew you'd pass."  
  
"Thank you Auron, thank you for believing in me."  
  
"You are an impressive swords man, it was obvious that you'd pass."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Sephiroth was interrupted by the loudspeakers in the vicinity. "Everyone! May I have your attention," Spoke the voice. "We have just received word that Lord Atla has destroyed sin, we a free from it's tyranny."  
  
The sound of a thousand happy voices flowed through the air. Auron turned to Sephiroth. "It seems to be a good day for everyone."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Could you tell me where I could get some rest? I am very tired."  
  
"As I'd expect, you've had a tiresome day." Auron pointed to a house in the distance. "Number two-one-three is now yours." He handed Sephiroth a key.  
  
"Alright, thank-" He was once again interrupted by the loud speaker.  
  
"Tonight we will have a celebration in honour of Lord Atla, the celebration begins in two hours."  
  
"Well," Auron spoke. "You'd better get some rest."  
  
"I will. Come Diagoro!" The pup wagged its tail happily and followed his master. Sephiroth walked across the town and to his new home. It wasn't much more than a shack but it would suffice. As he inserted the key in the keyhole he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi handsome." Spoke Belgemine's angelic voice.  
  
He turned round to her. "Hey."  
  
"Looks like we're neighbours."  
  
"Looks like it." Sephiroth cheered in his mind. Sin had been destroyed, he had become a warrior monk and now he lived next door to Belgemine. Things were looking up for the misguided soul.  
  
"Do you intend to go to the party later?" She asked.  
  
"Out of good will, yes."  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Sephiroth pushed his door open. "I'd better get some rest."  
  
"Sweet dreams." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He stepped in the door and Daigoro followed. He closed the door behind him. He looked around his home. There wasn't much there at all. There was a bed, a bookshelf, another door which he presumed was a wardrobe and a few places to hang clothing. Of all the things in the room the bed most appealed to him. He removed his sword and his cape. He sat on the bed unlaced his boots and then kicked them off.  
  
Daigoro jumped onto the bed and curled up. "You're tired too huh?" He asked his little friend. He yawned and the pulled the covers over himself and fell fast asleep. An hour or two later he was awoken by a loud bang against the wardrobe door. He lay motionless for a minute until he heard the noise again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. He opened the door.  
  
To his shock and amazement Belgemine was on the other side. What he assumed was a wardrobe was in fact a door linking both rooms together.  
  
She was wearing a black dress that was obviously undone at the back. "I'm sorry about this but could you do me a favour?" She turned around baring he naked back. "Could you zip me up?"  
  
"Alright." Sephiroth said. He was slightly embarrassed by the whole situation but wanted to help her.  
  
Once he had finished zipping her dress she turned around once more. She stood smiling at him, he smiled back. She placed her arms on his shoulder. He held her waist. Without exchanging a word their lips met.  
  
Their lips flowed against each other like the tides. The motion was perfectly natural as if it was meant to be. He massaged his lips with hers, and she with his. The sensation lingered on for a few moments. Until Belgemine abruptly ended the embrace.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." She said hurriedly. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's okay," He paused as he felt his heart swell. "I think I, I think I love you."  
  
She stared at him with a blank expression. "I think I love you too." She released herself from his arms and pushed him to the bed. She rushed from the room and back into her own home through the "wardrobe"  
  
Sephiroth climbed to his feet and tried to follow her through the door but it would not open. She had locked it.  
  
Sephiroth sat on the bed and began to stroke Daigoro's head. "What just happened?" He asked the pup. The pup looked up at him and released a small whine. "I'm confused too."  
  
The door opened again and the beauty emerged once more. "Did you have a feeling when we first met."  
  
Sephiroth turned to her. "My heart was weak but it felt, it felt right. Like being there with you was all that mattered."  
  
"Me also," She took a breath. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Until I met you I didn't."  
  
"So you feel the same?"  
  
"I feel it with all my heart. I tried to hide it for Auron's sake. I don't wish for him to know about us."  
  
"Us? This is happening so fast, it's crazy."  
  
"I know, but it feels right."  
  
She sat beside him. He turned to face her and once again their lips touched and their hearts connected. They broke off the kiss and held each other. They began to talk.  
  
They never made it to the celebration.  
  
------------------NOTES---------------------  
  
I'm so happy for them! I didn't even know this was going to happen! Please review.  
  
Sorry about the long wait. I started college a little over a month ago, it's a professional writing class. It has been draining my creativity. It took a while for the ideas to get finalised. But I know exactly where this story is going.  
  
As for not having a featured fic, I haven't had much time to read recently so I've nothing to add. I'll add two next time though.  
  
Sin-ra? You'll find out soon. 


	6. Love Grows

Origins-Yojimbo- Chapter 6 - Love grows. Mako Eyez.  
  
How long had it been? Ten years, ten long years since the day they had first met. Ten years since they fell in love. Ten years since the defeat of the last Sin.  
  
Sephiroth and Belgemine had kept their love a secret for the last decade but now could show it freely. They were no longer in the city of Bevelle they were on the pilgrimage. With Belgemine as a summoner she had a choice in who was to be her guardian, she chose the best man for the job, who just happened to be her love.  
  
In those years that had passed they had spent months, even a year once apart but kept in touch through letters. When he returned they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They had a healthy if not forbidden romance.  
  
They had covered much ground in the last few months. Deciding to take the traditional route to defeating Sin it took longer but it gave them more time together. Belgemine had neglected to tell Sephiroth that she would die when she summoned the final Aeon. The fact that they were now in the Macalania Woods didn't help much. Zanarkand was just over a day away.  
  
The two were sitting beside a large lagoon in the Macalania woods as Daigoro, who was now three feet tall, was chasing his tail.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Belgemine said speaking of the clear waters that glowed with the light of the Pirellis. She held his hand and stroked his fingers. He turned to her.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you, nothing is." Sephiroth replied rather poetically.  
  
"Thank you, Sephy." She gave him the smile that he would kill for.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something, would you," He took a breath. "Would you marry me?" He looked at her with those aquamarine eyes.  
  
She smiled and her eyes watered. "Yes," She sniffed. "Yes I'll marry you!" She grabbed him in a hug.  
  
"Now?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We both have the rings, all we need is the ceremony." Sephiroth held her hand and stood up, taking her with him.  
  
"Spira! My world, our world, see us as two beings in love, two souls joined forever."  
  
Belgemine smiled at him. As they performed the sign of prayer. She kept smiling.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." She said happily. Not needing any further persuasion he kissed his angel.  
  
The two embraced as the pyreflies danced around them. Daigoro ran around their heels barking happily causing the couple to laugh.  
  
Everything was right in the world. That night the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Sephiroth woke up first the next morning. He washed his face in the lagoon as Daigoro drank from the waters.  
  
"Do you feel it too?" He asked the ginger haired dog.  
  
Daigoro whined.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
Sephiroth continued to cleanse himself. He felt soft digits brush across his face. And gentle lips kiss his cheek.  
  
"Good morning lover." She purred.  
  
"It is now that I'm here with you."  
  
She began to wash herself.  
  
Sephiroth looked into the waters. Instead of seeing his own reflection. He could see that of a girl.  
  
He screamed. Belgemine instantly took him in her arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
The image in the water returned his own.  
  
"I saw her! She was saying something."  
  
"Who? Aeris?" Belgemine asked. Aeris was the only girl he ever mentioned with the exception of herself. He had found the courage to tell her the truth. To tell her how he took residence on Spira. It wasn't that hard to believe. In a world of magic and myth his tale somehow didn't seem so ridiculous.  
  
"Yes, she looked sad."  
  
"Don't worry darling, it's just a daydream." She said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so, I really do." He said with a look of fear in his eyes. Deciding that it was useless to stay where they were Sephiroth broke the hug. "We'd better get going."  
  
"You're right darling." Belgemine agreed.  
  
They walked through the wilderness of the woods and out to the calm lands holding hands with Daigoro closely behind. On the right side of the vast plains a camp had been set up. Many people were gathered there. Realising that they were low on food supplies it seemed a good idea to proceed to the camp. Perhaps they would aid a summoner and her guardian on their quest.  
  
Just behind the camp a large building could be seen at the end of a rope bridge, it looked like a temple or even a castle.  
  
The lovers walked into the compound and were greeted by many smiling faces, all of the people were men.  
  
"Hello there!" A man who seemed to be the leader of the group said. "How are you this beautiful day?"  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to ask but could we trouble you for some supplies. We are on the way to completing our pilgrimage to rid the world of Sin and have very little food.  
  
"We will help, we live to help the cause of Yevon. We will gladly give you supplies. For free, of course."  
  
"Thank you sir," Belgemine said. She performed the sign of prayer. "Praise be to Yevon."  
  
"To Yevon." The man agreed. "Brian," He said to another man. "Please gather some supplies for our guests."  
  
"We are greatful." Sephiroth thanked the man.  
  
"Would you like something for your dog?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Daigoro began to growl at the man. The usually well behaved comrade of Sephiroth began to snarl and bark. The dog bared his fangs and began to drool.  
  
"Daigoro! Stop it now!" Sephiroth yelled.  
  
The pup continued to act like a fiend.  
  
"Daigoro," Belgemine said soflty as she stroked the dog's ginger fur. "Please calm down."  
  
The creature looked up at her and began to whine sadly. She kneeled and held the dog's head in her arms. "Shh, shh little pup." The dog calmed but still seemed angry.  
  
Brian handed the man some supplies in a canvas bag with one strap. The man then handed the bag to Sephiroth. "Will you stay?" He asked.  
  
"I would love to but my pet seems to feel uncomfortable here. I'm afraid he may harm some of your people."  
  
"Very well. Good luck in your quest."  
  
"Thank you for everything sir." Belgemine said.  
  
"We are grateful for what you have given us." Sephiroth commented.  
  
The people of his group waved the adventurers good bye.  
  
"Well that was lucky." Belgemine said happily.  
  
"I was thinking, we will be in Zanarkand soon, once we dispose of Sin we can leave Bevelle and live in a nice town. Perhaps Luca?"  
  
"You only want to move there for the Blitzball." She said laughing.  
  
"Alright, that may be one reason. I would also like for us to live there for the sea front, we could take long romantic walks along the piers."  
  
"I would love that too."  
  
"Bel," Sephiroth said. "I am glad that you are my wife, you have made me the happiest man in all of Spira."  
  
"And I the happiest woman."  
  
The two kissed.  
  
"Could I have some of the water that they gave us?"  
  
"Of course." Sephiroth rummaged through the bag and withdrew a canteen. "What do I get if I give you this he said playfully.  
  
"How about a kiss?"  
  
"That's worth the whole bag." He said.  
  
Their lips met as they held each other tightly. The world no longer mattered, Sin could attack right at that moment and he wouldn't be upset. When he was in her arms he felt safe. Belgemine removed her lips from his.  
  
"Can I have that drink now?"  
  
"Of course." He handed her the canteen. She took a few sips as they walked on.  
  
With no warning the world stopped. Belgemine screamed in agony as she fell to the floor. Sephiroth felt her pain, he never wanted to see her hurt but it was happening and he couldn't do anything. Belgemine tried to stand but fell to her knees. She began to cough and as the same time began to spit blood. The crimson fluid flew from her mouth.  
  
She began to cry in pain. Sephiroth kneeled and took his princess in his arms. "Bel! Bel! What's wrong?" He asked as he cried. "I, I think the water was poisoned." She said between breaths.  
  
Sephiroth pulled an antidote potion from his bag. He made her drink. Normally the antidote potion would have worked instantly but she was still coughing and spitting out blood. The potion didn't work as the poison was burning through her organs.  
  
She gripped his cape. "Where are you?"Belgemine cried. Sephiroth bit his lip. "I can't see you."  
  
"I'm here, my princess, I'm here."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No! Bel! No! Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."  
  
She gripped him tighter. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Belgemine," He sniffed as tears cascaded down his face. "I love you."  
  
Belgemine cried also. "I love you too Sephiroth." She grabbed him and rested her lips on his. The two sobbed as they embraced. Both hoped for the moment to stay forever still knowing that it never would. Belgemine fell back in his arms as her life left her body.  
  
Daigoro began to cry and whine.  
  
"Belgemine!" Sephiroth screamed. "Come back, come back!" Sephiroth laid her down gently. He placed his hands on his face in disbelief. His tears soaked his cape.  
  
"Why? Fate! Why do you hate me so? Why must you play your games with me? I hate you!" He sniffed. "I hate you!" He yelled louder as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Daigoro," He said to his companion. "Look after her until I return." The dog stared at him. Sephiroth withdrew his sword and threw his cape to the floor. He walked toward the compound with hate in his heart. His torso felt the cold caress of the wind as he pushed on. As he entered the camp he could see the man who had given them supplies.  
  
"Good day traveller."  
  
"No!" He screamed. "It's not a good day! Why did you take her from me?"  
  
The man smiled a sinister smile. "She opposes our leader!"  
  
"What!?" Sephiroth yelled as he panted. Rage clouded his mind.  
  
"She opposed Sin! She opposed Sin-Ra, She opposed us."  
  
Sephiroth nodded at the man. He began to laugh insanely. He tightened his grip on the blade. He screamed with anger as the masamune tore through the man's body. Many other people attempted an assault on Sephiroth. He sliced through them as if they were nothing.  
  
He chased another man behind a tent. He grabbed the man by the throat and held him in the air. "Die! You mindless puppet" He screamed as he forced his weapon through the man and the tent behind him. He grabbed a nearby oil lamp and threw it at a tent. The canvas erupted in flames which soon spread around the area.  
  
He chased down the men and destroyed them all. He left the camp not once turning to see the carnage he had created. This was Nibelheim all over again. He let the cleansing fire burn behind him.  
  
He walked over to his fallen angel. "I avenged you." He said. He put on his cape. Belgemine's body was placed over his shoulder. He was taking the princess to her castle, Remiem Temple.  
  
Daigoro walked a distance behind his master. Sephiroth walked around what was once the Sin-Ra camp site and across the bridge.  
  
He kept walking until he was inside the temple. He looked around for a place to lay her to rest. Through a doorway he could see a flower bed. He walked into the indoor garden and place his love's body on the floor.  
  
"Daigoro! Help me dig. Sephiroth moved the earth with his hands and Daigoro with his paws. When they had cleared the earth. Sephiroth placed Belgemine's body in the hole in the ground.  
  
"Yevon! I beg of you take care of my love. Keep her safe in your arms until I can hold her in mine once more. Guard her spirit, Guard her soul. Praise be to you." He performed the sign of prayer.  
  
"Belgemine, you own my heart, my spirit is yours. I will find a way to you. Please wait for me. Always remember that I love you. I am sorry that I failed you."  
  
Sephiroth cried as he buried her. First he covered the body with soil and then arranged the flowers in the shape of a heart.  
  
He climbed to his feet. "Good bye my wife." He walked back out of his Princess's palace. He could sware that he heard her voice as he exited the place but dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
He walked across the bridge and past the camp site, whatever was left of it sobbing.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Yelled a voice, a familiar voice, his good friend Auron. Auron was with Lord Braska and another man with long black hair and strange clothing. The three men looked at the campsite.  
  
"What happened here? Where's Belgemine?"  
  
Sephiroth turned to his friend. "They killed her."  
  
"And the camp?"  
  
"I avenged her." Sephiroth laughed evilly. "I killed them."  
  
"Sephiroth you are my friend but I cannot allow you to go free. You have no right to take lives like this!"  
  
"Auron, please. Do not try to stop me. I would hate to have to hurt you too."  
  
"Hey!" The man with long black hair. "I don't know who you are but you will not hurt my friend."  
  
"Jecht!" Auron yelled. "Stop it! Sephiroth you are to dangerous, your hate has clouded your judgement and you betrayed me. I told you not to fall in love!"  
  
"I am sorry about our love but my wife and I were meant to be. Those men deserved to die! As will any Sin-Ra that I may find."  
  
"I agree, Sin-Ra are a plague but I cannot let you kill any others." Auron withdrew his sword. "I am sorry my friend."  
  
Sephiroth withdrew his sword. The two friends battled against each other. Their swords bashed against each other repeatedly. Sephiroth however being the better swordsman than Auron and soon over powered him. Auron's sword was knocked from his hands. The sword began to spin in the air it crashed to the ground and was embedded in the grass. Auron fell back. Sephiroth posed with the sword at his friend's throat.  
  
"Auron, let me pass."  
  
"Very well," Auron panted with exhaustion. "But please seek help, I am afraid that you may do something else to endanger you soul. Remember the promise that you made to the Life stream. You have damned yourself through your acts."  
  
"I know." Sephiroth said. He placed his sword in it's sheath. "Goodbye friend"  
  
"Good bye." Auron replied. Sephiroth and Daigoro walked towards Macalania Woods.  
  
Jecht helped Auron to his feet. "Do you want to go after him?" Jecht asked.  
  
"No, he has been punished enough. Come on." They walked towards the Ronso village on the opposite side of the calm lands.  
  
Sephiroth waited until the other men had left the Calm Lands. He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
A combination of guilt, anger and sadness consumed his person. He felt as if Jenova entered his body once more.  
  
-------------NOTES-------------------------  
  
Poor guy. He really can't get a break. Poor Bel also, I hated having to kill her, I almost cried!  
  
Sin-Ra has been explained. It is a slight parody on Shin-Ra another cause that shaped his destiny.  
  
One more chapter to go to wrap this story up. Maybe next I will explain the origins of another summon.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest chapter so far I believe.  
  
About the featured fic- I haven't posted any because I haven't been online my internet has been cut off. So it's costing me money to post this. 


	7. Frozen Tears

Origins Yojimbo- Ch7- Frozen Tears.  
  
Okay, so I've been away for almost two months, sorry. But hey! I'm back with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Featured Fic- Synergy by Darren Sheir. You'll ahve to scroll down to find it but it's here. http://fantasysquare.com/fanfic/mixed.shtml  
  
This fic is an FF7/8 Crossover.  
  
  
  
Well, on to the fic.  
  
---------------------  
  
He had been aimlessly wandering for a while now, perhaps looking for relief from his pain, possibly death. He trudged on, he was hungry, thirsty and tired but didn't take a moments rest. What was the point in that?  
  
In sleep he could dream of her, of the delicate beauty that once held him close; only to wake without her by his side. Sleep was useless, dreams were vicious, life was pointless.  
  
Yet he walked on.  
  
As he and his dog walked through the thunder plains, the harsh terrain where only the strong survived, a streak of silver hit the ground just as hard and as fast as the lightening that gave the plains it's name.  
  
This silver streak was Sephiroth. He fell to the ground unconscious, he just lay there barely breathing, barely moving, barely living.  
  
Daigoro summoned forth all his strength and dragged his master's body to the underground village of Guado Salam.  
  
A blue haired half-Guado teen stood near the entrance reciting various prayers, trying to memorise them so that the other Maesters like himself would take him seriously. He saw a large and powerful dog dragging a man into the village.  
  
That was a man he recognised; only one man had that sword.  
  
Over ten years ago that same man had saved his life, it only seemed appropriate that he repaid the man for his good deed. The teen ran to find some aid for the fallen warrior.  
  
==+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==  
  
A day later Sephiroth awoke in the same room he had woken up in over a decade ago. In his delirious state he began to believe that somehow he had travelled back in time, that perhaps he had been given yet another chance.  
  
Soon he would see the pup that was to be his ally Daigoro.  
  
He had to get to Luca as quickly as possible. He could pretend to Auron that he was travelling to Bevelle for leisure.  
  
Then he would meet her on the boat and things would be perfect again, the world would be right.  
  
His hopes of another chance were shattered as Daigoro burst through the doors. Seeing the now grown pup brought him back to the harsh reality he faced without her. "Hey boy." He said as he put his hand at the side of the bed. His loyal companion brushed his head against his master's hand. As Sephiroth petted his dog the Gaudo boy entered the room carrying a tray of food.  
  
"We meet again." The Gaudo said.  
  
"Seymour?" Sephiroth asked in disbelief.  
  
"It is I, how are you Sephiroth?"  
  
"I'm not well at all, my wife just died." He said fighting the tears.  
  
"I am so sorry to hear that." He held the tray out. "Please eat something."  
  
"This all seems so familiar." Sephiroth commented.  
  
"It is funny how things go in a cycle." Seymour gave Sephiroth the tray of food. As he did a decade ago Sephiroth placed the pudding he had been given on the floor and offered it to Daigoro. The only difference was that the dog ate it a lot faster. He was much bigger now.  
  
"What brings you here or rather or should I ask your friend?"  
  
Sephiroth was eating the food yet speaking at the same time, it was rude but he hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
"Since my love's death, I have been wandering aimlessly. I have had lot on my mind."  
  
"What is it that troubles you?"  
  
"Throughout this life I have been trying to atone for past sins for the sake of my soul, it was going well until the day she died. I'm not proud of my actions but that day I killed many men."  
  
"Which men?" Seymour asked.  
  
" Have you heard of Sin-Ra?"  
  
"I have heard of them, they are all sick, we have heard of Summons dying by their hands." Seymour looked at Sephiroth in realisation. "You're wife was a summoner, am I right?"  
  
"She was. They took her from me and in a moment of madness I killed them all. Now I fear that my soul is in danger. I feel the only possibility I have of saving my soul is a totally selfless act."  
  
Seymour looked at him. "I know of the most selfless act in our world, I do not promise that your sins will be forgiven but it is all I can think of."  
  
"What is this act?"  
  
"The act that my mother performed on the day that you and I first met. We were at Baaj temple for a reason, my mother became an Aeon that day. If you wish to be selfless becoming an Aeon is the most selfless act one could perform, you would help future Summons defeat Sin."  
  
Seymour's suggestion sounded good to Sephiroth. Helping destroy Sin would help him with his grief, because of the beast he lost the one and only girl he had ever loved. Sephiroth thought for a few moments.  
  
"I wish to do it, I wish to become an Aeon."  
  
"Very well, I cannot allow you to do this task alone, I will come with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would tomorrow be an ideal day for our trip?"  
  
"Tomorrow is fine." Sephiroth paused for a moment, noticing that he entirely inform. "What does becoming an Aeon entail?"  
  
"Well for you it will involve leaving for Zanarkand, a resident priest or priestess will allocate a temple to you, your spirit and your Aeon form will then be sent to that temple. It was different for my mother as we knew of an empty temple. In you case we know of no such temples."  
  
Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Seymour, thank you for this."  
  
"I don't mind, after all we are friends."  
  
"We are." Sephiroth agreed.  
  
"Although you have rested I suggest you attempt to sleep again, you will need your energy for the journey."  
  
"I will."  
  
Seymour nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
===============  
  
That night Sephiroth couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. Not even considering putting on a shirt he walked out of the mansion, out of the village and finally to the bitter cold snow plains on the other side of the village.  
  
The cold hurt, his skin became engulfed by the pain but he just stood there. The weather proved that he was real, that he was human. His skin turned red, his cheeks the colour of rose. He shivered but thought of his times with Belgemine kept him warm. He could feel the tears begin to build up; he cried.  
  
On his original world he was never allowed to cry. Hojo simply wouldn't allow that. "Emotion is a weakness" He claimed. He would savagely beat the boy with a bamboo cane until he began to cry, when he saw the tears he continued to hit until the boy ceased his cries. He only stopped when his own arm began to tire of the activity. After many long sessions of savage beatings Sephiroth's body eventually learned to stop crying, for when he stopped crying he stopped hurting.  
  
His tears ran down his face slowly. When the crystal waters of emotion dropped from his features onto the subzero terrain they turned to ice. It made him think of his own heart, hard, rigid, impossible to hurt; at least it was once. Now he was hurting; now he was human but now he was alone.  
  
Finally after his tears subsided he walked back into the village, back to the mansion, back to his bedroom. Daigoro lay under the feather quilt almost as if he was waiting for his master's arrival. Sephiroth smiled with the realisation that somebody would always be there for him.  
  
He crawled under the quilt and put his arms around Daigoro. The beast's fur kept him warm and helped him fall fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Sephiroth awoke to a yell.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Seymour yelled.  
  
"Yes?" He replied with the tone that only tiredness could bring.  
  
"I am sorry but you'd better hurry were leaving in ten minutes and the team are getting pretty impatient."  
  
Understanding his friend's reason for the awakening Sephiroth yawned. "Give me two minutes to get ready."  
  
Seymour nodded and left the room.  
  
Being a man of his word Sephiroth was indeed ready in two minutes. Exactly two minutes. Years of military training would do that to a man. Make him efficient, make him fast, make him a killer.  
  
Perhaps his whole being was related to being a Soldier. Perhaps he didn't lead his own life on Spira either.  
  
From now on he would, he would help billions of people as an Aeon. He would help destroy Sin over and over. That wasn't his training, it wasn't fate, it was his choice.  
  
He stood in the foyer of the mansion awaiting Seymour's return.  
  
"You look the same as the day you left here." Seymour commented. He did, the same sword strapped to his back, that long cape even that wide brimmed hat. Sure he had aged, that was only expected after a decade but other than that he looked exactly the same.  
  
"You're right." Sephiroth agreed. "Let's go."  
  
As the two left the mansion they were greeted by three men of Guado origin. They introduced themselves and left for Zanarkand.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It had been a harsh trek which had taken them almost three days to complete but they had made it. They passed through the Calm Lands, which despite their name weren't very calm. A monster breeder had accidentally unleashed all sorts of monstrosities which meant they had to fight them. When they made it through the monster ridden place they had to cope with Mount Gazaget. The harsh weather was certainly unpleasant although not as unpleasant as the ferocious beasts that searched the lands for anyone stupid enough to pass through.  
  
Then the worst of all were the caves leading to Zanarkand, the toughest monsters resided there, it took almost forever to pass through but they did. They now stood outside the Zanarkand Dome. For a few moments they admired the sights. The light of the Pyreflies shone like heavenly light. The place seemed to be in eternal twilight which was just the perfect setting for the holy place.  
  
A small frail man appeared from nowhere in front of the group.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked in an eerie voice.  
  
Sephiroth jumped at the man's sudden appearance. "Yes, I wish to become an Aeon."  
  
"My, it has been a long time since anyone has given themselves for the sake of others. Proceed into the Dome."  
  
He vanished again.  
  
Without speaking the group agreed to enter the dome. After a long walk through the place they arrived in a chamber. A woman stood before them. Her white hair flowed all the way to the floor, it measured at roughly seven foot in length and trailed behind her as she walked.  
  
"So you wish to become an Aeon?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes-miss?" He asked hinting for her introduction.  
  
"Yunalesca!" She added.  
  
"Yes, Yunalesca, I wish to give my life to help others."  
  
"The Yunalesca!?" Seymour yelled in disbelief. "The legendary summoner?"  
  
"That is I." She responded. She turned back to Sephiroth. "Why do you wish to do this?" She asked.  
  
The man simply told her his tale. Of his life before Spira, of his life on Spira, of how he lost his wife, and how in that brief instant he lost his sanity and of course that he was condemned to an afterlife of imprisonment.  
  
"Very well, you have made many bad choices but your intentions are good. Walk into the next chamber when you have said your goodbyes, I'll be waiting."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yunalesca vanished.  
  
"Sephiroth," Seymour spoke. "I guess this is it. This is how your story ends."  
  
"No," Sephiroth said gently. "This is how my story begins."  
  
The blue haired Gaudo was swiftly taken in the arms of his friend. "Thank you." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Thank you also, Sephiroth."  
  
"Don't miss me, don't feel sorrow for me, just be happy for me."  
  
"I shall, goodbye my friend."  
  
"Goodbye." The two men separated.  
  
A high pitched whine filled the air. Sephiroth walked to Daigoro. "Daigoro, take good care of Seymour for me." The dog whined again. "Good bye." Sephiroth said as he walked into the next chamber.  
  
"Shall we do this?" Yunalesca asked.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"What do you wish your summoned form to resemble?"  
  
Until now Sephiroth hadn't even considered this. He glanced at his current attire. "Samurai. A Samurai bodyguard.  
  
"A Yojimbo?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," He replied.  
  
Yunalesca nodded. She held out her right hand with her palm open. In the centre of her hand a white ball of magic began to form. It floated to a corner of the room and got larger and larger.  
  
"Step into the light."  
  
Sephiroth walked to the portal created by her magic. As he placed one foot in he felt a strong force pushing him and what could only be Daigoro's bark. The two tumbled into the portal together.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10 Years Later--  
  
Yojimbo awoke to the presence of a summoner. There was something he sensed about her, she had a gentle Aura. Although great her intentions weren't what caught his attention. It was the man in the red coat that was with her. He looked to the sunglasses that hid his eyes. He couldn't think how but he knew that man. He just knew he had to fight by their side. That man had the spirit of a warrior and for some reason held a mysterious hold over Yojimbo.  
  
"Auron." He said softly to himself. 


End file.
